Hellsing Banter
by Nameless-Sinner
Summary: One-Shot. A girl lives in the Hellsing Manor. Please read and decide for yourself if it is any good. Reviews and Constructive Critism Not only enforced but Worshipped! For My Friend Sammy. Love you, girl.


**A little about this story:**

**Samantha is an 18 year old girl who had come to live in the Hellsing Manor with everyone after she had come across Alucard and the others on a mission and followed them back to the mansion. She was 12 at the time. At first Integra had not agreed to let the girl stay, but after finding out the girl lived in very abusive settings, she took custody of her and let her live with them. Alucard would always pick on her and feed on her fears til one night she stood up to him and earned his respect. Walter took her under his wing as he would a daughter, and when he betrayed Hellsing, Her heart almost did not bear it.**

**But NEwho, this is the first one-shot in this series. Enjoy!!**

I walked down the corridor towards the lights coming from the Kitchen. My bare feet padding on the floor with every step I took. The hem of my nightgown rustled along my ankles. It was late, around 3 in the morning, I think. If it wasn't for my dry throat I would still be safe in the confines of my room. I stopped at that thought and gave a snort. Safe? I was kidding myself. I looked around studying the shadows the surrounded me, as if looking for something in particular. Actually, I was, but let's not bare any secrets this night, shall we? Ok, let's move on.

I continued on my way to the doors that led to my destination, watching the light shine through the crack at the bottom of them. Hmm, there didn't seem to be any one in there, so why would the light be on? Since Walter had turned on us, we all seemed to avoid this place as much as we could. Only I ever came in here anymore. Placing a hand on the door, I swung it open and made my way into the room. Looking around it seemed my earlier presumption had been correct, but as a precaution I opened my senses to the vibrating forces that always surrounded me. Good, no one was here.

Releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I went to the cabinet that held most of our china and took down a tall, thin glass. I then proceeded to the sink and poured the crystalline water into the cup I held in one my hands. After turning off the pouring water, I raised the cup to my lips and took a tentative sip. Yum, the water slid down passed the dryness of my throat to settle nicely in the pits of my stomach. I drank till the glass was empty and lowered it to rest in the sink. I rested my hands on either side of the tiled cabinet stretching my back as I tried to bite back a yawn that was making its way through me. I almost failed until I felt something tickle the back of my calf causing me to jump. I made a sort of 'eep' sound as I turned around, completely cutting of the yawn that was already forming on my lips.

Someone chuckling reached my ears and I knew instantly what had startled me. As I stood there staring at the man grinning before me, I backed against the cabinet behind me and drew comfort from it. Reaching down, I tried to shoo away the shadows that continued to trail around my legs, much like a cat would while pining for attention. My heart was fluttering in my chest at the sight of him and I didn't quite trust my voice.

"Alucard," I said. It came out even and I mentally applauded myself.

"Samantha," He replied as he grinned at me, letting his fangs show through, "And what has you up, dearest." He didn't form it as a question as most would, as if he knew exactly why I was here and pondering on the thought. "It seems you have forgotten what lurks in the shadows."

I looked at him and let a snide grin of my own fall in place across my face. "On the Contrary, I'm just not afraid what may be waiting for me in the darkness." The shadowy tendrils continued to circle me, rising up to wrap around my arms. I had given up on pushing them away from my body and let the shadows glide against me. I knew better than to fight him for long.

Alucard's grin grew wider and his shoulders seemed to shake a bit, as if he was containing his laughter. He let his head fall slightly forward letting his onyx hair fall into his face, red eyes looking through the veil.

"You should be afraid, Girl, Very afraid."

He took a step toward me, and at the moment I realized what exactly my words were getting me into. But as I watched him I couldn't bring myself to keep looking into his eyes. I lowered them to glare at the tie that graced his chest. He stopped inches before me and this time he laughed. I felt the tingling sensation build within me and tried to hate myself for it, but I couldn't. I looked up into his face and what I saw there seemed to surprise me.

Alucard stood there but didn't make another move toward me, his shadows as still around me as he was. His face held tension and hunger and I pondered on that. I squeezed my way to the side, as I couldn't go forward or back for obstacles prevented me from doing so, Alucard to my front, the cabinet behind me. I chuckled nervously working my way to the door. At the sound of my movements, he seemed to come out of his reverie, and he laughed. I was pretty sure he was laughing at me but that didn't stop me from getting to the door.

I put a grin on my face that held a bit of my quirky attitude, and put my hand behind my back onto the door. "You're right," I said, and he cocked his head to the side. He seemed confused at my quick response. I never agreed with him so I knew his confusion, and it just made me grin wider. "But it seems you have more work to do if you really want to frighten me." I pushed against the door and was soon out into the hallway, heading for my room as fast as I could, laughter following me all the way there.


End file.
